The present inventive concept relates to a memory device.
A memory device includes a plurality of memory chips capable of storing and providing data as output and is applied to various fields such as a personal computer, a mobile electronic device, a server, a database, and the like.
Recently, as the amount of data of memory chips included in the memory device has increased, the degree of integration of memory cells has increased. Various techniques for dealing with defects and data errors that may occur in the memory cells have been developed.